Adventures in Baby-sitting...
by Beelzemon
Summary: A 'sequel' to my fic 'Metamorphosis'. Terry and Max have to babysit for Kyle. The catch? If you read the 'prequel', you'd know what it is...
1. Default Chapter

Adventures in Babysitting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Beyond. I own Kyle, and the story idea though.  
  
Summary: A sequel to 'Metamorphosis'. Terry has to baby-sit for Kyle. The catch? Well. if you read the prequel, you'd know.  
  
Okay, so this idea probably sucks. You can't blame me. I never expected anyone to beg for a sequel. This time, it's not quite as serious. That doesn't mean Terry can relax.  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Terry was visiting Max after they had defused a bomb planted in the city. Curare had nearly prevented it, and they were talking about it. The dawn was starting to break as a knock on the door caught their attention. Terry answered it, and a familiar face was there.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"Kyle? How long has it been since you actually visited us in person?"  
  
"About a year. Anyway, I kind of have a little problem."  
  
Max got up, and walked toward the door.  
  
"What a way to drop by. asking for a favor." Max said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Um. well. sorry. I promise we'll catch up later, but I seriously can't turn to anyone else. It's not serious, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
". Well."  
  
Kyle then reached down, and picked up a large basket. Terry and Max were a little surprised.  
  
"Babysitting? For a friend?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Max and Terry caught on.  
  
". We definitely have some catching up to do."  
  
"Well. my girlfriend and I have to go to an important meeting. of. well..."  
  
"I get ya'. of dragons." Max said.  
  
"Right. and I can't find anyone else. My mother's been busy at Foxtecha, and all the dragons except for those too young to understand what we're talking about have to attend. It's kind of important."  
  
"Let me guess. you're girlfriend has to go along." Max guessed.  
  
"Well, since she's also a dragon, yes."  
  
Neither Terry nor Max were quite on guard for that. Kyle handed Terry the basket, and he lifted the blanket off the child's face. What he expected was a human face. What he got was a tiny dragon sleeping in the basket. He did his best not to freak out. If he dropped the basket, Kyle would probably get mad and.  
  
"Uh. How do we take care of him?" Max asked.  
  
"Like you would a human baby. except for a couple things. One, he's already been weaned. so you might have to make sure you have some meat and fish on hand. Two, please don't let anyone see him."  
  
"But aren't dragons invisible to human eyes unless hit with UV light or they will being seen?"  
  
"That's when they're older. Until he's two, he has no control of willing people to see him, and. you get the point. Three. Please be careful."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Right. I should be back by tomorrow. I would be back sooner. but they always hold these meetings in remote locations."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"I'll see you soon. Whoops! Almost forgot. Four. he's about as smart as a six year old human. Do NOT underestimate what kind of trouble he can get into."  
  
Kyle then left. Terry closed the door, and looked at the infant dragon. He noted it was the size of a Husky, but much lighter. Then he noticed something else. The dragon was waking up. He yawned, and opened his eyes. Then he stared into Terry's. Terry saw something he was hoping he wouldn't. A mischievous look in his eyes. 


	2. A dillema...

Uh. I know the sequel's bad, but THAT bad? Not even a review from Super Spy Guy?  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
"So let's see."  
  
Terry had no idea how to take care of a baby. True, he DID pass that class with the egg baby, but that's different from a baby dragon.  
  
"Terr. I think he's hungry."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I don't like the way he's eyeing the cat."  
  
Terry looked up, and saw that the dragon was sneaking up on a cat that got in through an open window. Terry caught him in mid-pounce.  
  
"I think you'd better stick to something less. lively."  
  
Terry held the infant under one arm, trying his best to restrain the baby.  
  
"Hold on there. uh. what's your name anyway?"  
  
Max whistled, and pointed to a name embroidered on the blanket the dragon was sleeping under. Terry raised an eyebrow.  
  
". You have GOT to be kidding me."  
  
Terry looked again.  
  
". I guess not."  
  
Terry then brought the dragons face to his.  
  
"No wonder you're troublesome. you're like me. even the same name."  
  
Terry looked at the name again. 'Terrance'. That was his name all right. Terry looked back at the dragon. The dragon seemed put out about something.  
  
"What's he upset about?" Max asked as she walked up to Terry.  
  
"I know. How about we call you 'Terry'?"  
  
The dragon seemed much less upset after that.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Then Terry.Terry the human. took the dragon to the kitchen.  
  
"Hungry fella. that's his seventh fish." Max noted.  
  
"Ninth. He snuck two."  
  
"So much for a sea food dinner."  
  
Terrance liked the fish a lot.  
  
[For the record, I will call the dragon Terrance except for sometimes when someone's talking to him.]  
  
".Urp!"  
  
A puff of smoke escaped Terrance's muzzle. Max and Terry looked at each other.  
  
"Please don't tell me he." They said in unison.  
  
Then Terrance sniffed the peppershaker, unsure of what it was. He sneezed, and scorched the table.  
  
'. Good thing I removed the table cloth before hand.' Max thought.  
  
"OH GEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!" Terry shouted.  
  
Terry jumped up, and rushed to get his jacket and book bag.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Did you notice the time?"  
  
Max looked at the clock.  
  
"So?"  
  
"IT'S MONDAY MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max jumped. They'd be late for school. Then she remembered something.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT TERRY???????"  
  
Terry stopped. Then he sat down. She had a heck of a point. They had to take care of Terrance. Of all the days to pick, it had to be a school day.  
  
"Well. I don't know what we're going to do."  
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!!!"  
  
Max whispered into Terry's ear. Terry turned pale.  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!! I AM NEVER EVER ASKING HIM TO."  
  
"It's either that, or your mom."  
  
". If there is a God, PLEASE let this go well."  
  
Then Terry kicked himself mentally. Why'd he let Max convince him to ask Wayne if he'd mind watching Terrance until they got back from school?  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Forte: . You're evil Beelzemon. EVIL!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Well. I had to do SOMETHING!!!!!!  
  
Forte: I ignored that last BB fic, but THIS.  
  
Beelzemon: . Who even told you I was working on this?  
  
Forte: Spy Guy. Then I tied him up.  
  
Spy Guy: HEEELLLPP!!!!!!!  
  
(Spy Guy is tied to a giant bull's-eye. There are plasma holes near his head, torso, and crotch.) 


	3. A little delay

Bon jour. Blues here. Forte and Beelzemon are out for the count because of Bowser. . Wait, you want to know who I am? (Sighs) I'm known as Break Man, Blues, and Proto Man. Happy? Good. Anyway, I think Beelzemon wanted to update this so.  
  
(Looks at Beelzemon, who's still unconscious.)  
  
Blues: . yep. Still out like a light. Anyway, here's the update, straight from Beelzemon's 'script'. although I'd like to skip part of it. I don't think we need to be told how Terry asking Wayne to baby-sit went.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
"I TOLD you it wouldn't work." Terry said.  
  
Terry figured Bruce would say no. He was right.  
  
"You'd think he'd help out sometimes."  
  
Terry glared at Max.  
  
". I mean other then when you're on the job."  
  
Terry resumed walking. Then he noticed something.  
  
"Hey! Where's the dragon????"  
  
".Oh-no!"  
  
They then went running back to the manor.  
  
Bruce thought about Terry's dilemma.  
  
'Let's see. Kyle returned to Gotham. He asked McGinnis to watch over an infant. Kyle then left for an important meeting. The infant turns out to be a dragon. Today is Monday, so.'  
  
Bruce saw what the problem was. He had almost forgotten that summer vacation ended last week. Still. there were other possibilities. Bruce was alerted when he heard Ace barking. He went to see what it was. He found Ace barking at the small dragon, while the dragon stared back at him.  
  
"ACE! DOWN!"  
  
Ace quit barking. The dragon then looked at Bruce, puzzled.  
  
"."  
  
Then a knock was heard at the door. Bruce went to it, positive about who it was and why.  
  
"Sorry, but."  
  
Bruce let Terrance walk out the door.  
  
"It's about the dragon, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, there he is."  
  
Terry picked up the infant-like dragon.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Bruce then stared at Terry. Then he closed the door. Terry got the message, and began walking back down the path.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Blues: . Well, I didn't promise it was long, or very fluffy.  
  
(Blues looks at Beelzemon and Forte, who are STILL out.)  
  
Blues: . Bowser must have been ticked about getting called over to subdue Forte if they're still out. (Thinks.) The only thing I ever noted him to get that angry over is. like Forte said before, 'Hell has frozen over'. So he finally convinced her. 


	4. Lucky breaks

On with the show.  
  
Blues: Oh SSG!!!!!!!! You do realize whom you're talking about, right?  
  
(All the Mega Man characters are gathered. Blues downloads all their weapons into his buster for a one shot Doomsday weapon. Then Forte shrinks Spy Guy, and stuffs the chibi into Blues' buster. Then Blues starts aiming for the construction zone for the Death Star.)  
  
Forte: . Blues is a friend of mine you know.  
  
Blues: . Tracking that spot ain't easy. It'll take a while.  
  
Beelzemon: Ugh. Next chapter.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Terry and Max had no alternative but to smuggle Terrance into school, and care for him between periods. The only other option had too much risk. They made it to the school, when they had a lucky break. It was closed for boiler repairs.  
  
"That was lucky."  
  
Max looked at Terrance. His blue scales shone from the sunlight. He was out of his basket, and climbing up a tree.  
  
"TERRY!!!!!!!"  
  
Terry looked up, and ran after the infant dragon. He got him out of the tree, and back in the basket.  
  
"Kyle wasn't kidding when he said we shouldn't underestimate the trouble he can get into."  
  
Kyle kept tapping his finger on the table. How long would it be before the Clan Master arrived? Everyone present had waited at least an hour. Then the others were looking at him. Then Kyle noticed how loud his finger tapping was.  
  
"Oops. sorry."  
  
He had to remember not to tap his fingers on glass. his claws weren't exactly quiet for tapping without the table being glass.  
  
Terry was hoping he wouldn't run into Dana on the way back to Max's. Unfortunately, he did. At least Terrance was sound asleep in the basket. Still, Dana was noted for curiosity.  
  
"Hi Terry. Hi Max. Hey. Are you baby-sitting for someone?"  
  
"Yeah." Max answered.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"He's sleeping." Max told her.  
  
He was sleeping, but she had an obvious reason for saying she couldn't look.  
  
"Oh. So. Terry, how 'bout a date tonight?"  
  
Now Terry was on the hot seat.  
  
"I'd like to. I have the night off from Wayne. but Max asked me to help since this is her first baby-sitting job."  
  
"Oh. see ya."  
  
Dana walked off. She felt like she was being stood up. Just maybe she'd keep an eye on them since she wasn't about to ask Nelson out.  
  
///////////////////////////////  
  
Blues: Locked onto the site. FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Blues fires Spy Guy, engulfed in intense energy and power, at the site where the Death Star is being worked on, compensating for rotation of the Earth, wind, and everything you can think of.)  
  
Forte: Isn't that a bit much? Couldn't you just give that lardo Sumo guy with him laxatives?  
  
Blues: . I DON'T stoop to potty humor.  
  
Beelzemon: . great. dang vendettas.. 


	5. A few problems

Well, It's about time for another update for this fic.  
  
Forte: . Hey! It looks like SSG is getting along with his pet dragon.  
  
Magus: . I still hate you for blackmailing me for that.  
  
Forte: Shall I spell the name of who forced you to go to Disneyland? It's. MMMMPPHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte's mouth suddenly has tape on it.)  
  
Magus: Don't you dare.  
  
Beelzemon: . (Sighs) . On with the next chapter. Anyway, for those who don't particularly like fluff. I have a surprise for you.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
"What is it Terr?"  
  
"I can't shake the feeling we're being followed."  
  
Terry looked behind him. He didn't see anyone of interest. He turned back around, and continued to Max's apartment. Dana sighed in relief after she came out from behind a tree. She didn't want to get caught, or else she wouldn't find out if she was being stood up.  
  
Bruce sighed. Interpol had intelligence that a bounty was put on Batman's head. This meant trouble. The same intelligence listed someone who already took the job. He began to dial Terry's number.  
  
Terry had just gotten into the apartment, when he got a call on his cell phone.  
  
"Please don't be."  
  
Bruce spoke. Terry mouthed 'slag it'.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I called to warn you of a bounty put on your head."  
  
Terry knew this wouldn't be good.  
  
"Who took it?" He sighed.  
  
"A swordsman calling himself Slash."  
  
Terry arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I got enough swordplay from Curare to last me until."  
  
"He's in Gotham right now, and is actively searching for you."  
  
".So in other words, he's wrecking the town. I'll be right there."  
  
Terry hung up.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Just another nut that wants Batman dead. Sorry to leave you alone with 'Terry', but that weirdo's attacking people to get me out."  
  
Terry left. Max sighed, and looked at Terrance. He was wide awake, and looking at Max playfully. She knew this was going to be troublesome.  
  
Batman, a.k.a. Terry, was a bit surprised at Slash. He was swinging around a giant sword. He didn't doubt it probably weighed more than Matt. It was definitely longer than Matt was tall. He sighed, and went down to stop him. Slash noticed him.  
  
"So you're Batman."  
  
Slash spun the sword over his head. He was either showing off, or trying to intimidate Batman. Possibly both.  
  
"Just curious. do you know what the bounty is on you?"  
  
Batman sighed.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"If you ever want to figure out who hired me."  
  
Batman couldn't care less. He threw a couple Batarangs, which Slash easily and quickly cut in half. Someone who could lift that thing, let alone wield it so well, was going to be trouble. Batman sighed.  
  
Max certainly wasn't in a good mood. Terrance had knocked over a couple things running around, and now he was sniffing at the door. Then someone knocked.  
  
"Hello?" Dana asked.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Two cliffhangers for the price of one.  
  
Forte: . You're evil, you know that? EVIL!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: . Déjà vu.  
  
Blues: . Yeah. Anyone see Magus? I need to talk to him.  
  
Forte: He left.. He-he-he.  
  
Blues: What?  
  
Forte: NOTHING!!!!  
  
Blues: . So you know that he had to go to Disneyland because he lost a bet against me?  
  
Beelzemon: . HUH???? 'HE' MADE MAGUS GO TO DISNEYLAND??????  
  
Forte: Yep.. But what was the bet?  
  
Blues: .THAT I'm not telling. 


	6. Story alert

Don't hate me for this, but I'm thinking of scrapping this fic. If I get enough reviews, I won't, but I'm busy with other fics. Sorry. 


	7. Hot Lead and Cold Feet pun intended

Chill JetMon. I was testing to see if anyone cared.  
  
Forte: You can't deny THAT was evil.  
  
Beelzemon: . just shut up and check the mail.  
  
Forte: You're on the.  
  
Beelzemon: THE REAL MAIL NUMB NUTS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: . First off, robots don't HAVE nuts. Second, what are you expecting?  
  
Beelzemon: . I ordered something from the Internet. Castlevania: White Night Concerto.  
  
Forte: . Um. The name here in the states is Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. Furthermore, I was sure it had to do with your Digimon magazines.  
  
Beelzemon: .  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Max resorted to an old trick to deal with Dana. Pretending she wasn't home. She waited for what seemed like forever, and then Dana finally gave up and left, saying something about checking at Terry's. Max sighed, and then noticed Terrance crawl out the window. She got to it in time to see him scale down the wall, and get away. She also couldn't rush out or she'd pass Dana and..  
  
"Slag it."  
  
Batman wasn't fairing as well as he thought he would. Slash was surprisingly fast with such a massive sword. He tried to tackle Slash, and got hammered by the side of the sword, giving him a heck of a headache. This could take a while since he couldn't think clearly now.  
  
Somewhere between Max's apartment and where Slash was fighting Batman, a figure clad in blue tights with an ice pattern on them was skating around the street. Only on the ice he was creating as he slid his feet along the ground.  
  
"Today, Gotham, is what I like to call a cold front, brought to you by little old me."  
  
To top off his get up, he was wearing cloth shoes, and a blue hat with a silver bell at the end. This part of town was never a good one, and he knew it.  
  
". I wonder if Slash is done testing Batman. Or if he forgot it was a test."  
  
Then he noticed a blur of blue go by.  
  
". Must have been something I froze. I am skating around in circles."  
  
Then he saw a little girl come out to look. She seemed amazed and impressed at his skating, and how easily it came to him without skates. He noticed she was cuddling a teddy bear, and was wearing slightly dented glasses. Her clothes were tattered, but still maintained decency. He also noticed the bruises. He was a mercenary, but despite him always giving cold receptions, he didn't have a heart of ice. He slid over to her.  
  
"Hello little girl. What's your name?"  
  
"."  
  
"Come now, you don't have to be shy around Jack Frost."  
  
Then he gently touched her glasses, and frost formed on them in less than five seconds. She giggled.  
  
"Melissa."  
  
"You might want to go back home. your mother must be worried about you."  
  
". My mother is dead."  
  
Jack frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. what about you fath."  
  
She became hysterical.  
  
"NO!!!!! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO HIM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jack only became more upset. He never could understand why parents could be so mean to their children. Then he had an idea.  
  
"Take me to him, and I'll see if I can change his ways. he beat you, didn't he?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And my brothers and sisters."  
  
Now Jack was completed mortified.  
  
"He makes us drink or sniff some weird stuff first, and we see weird things that hurt us."  
  
"Say no more. Just take me to him."  
  
Jack had seen a low of humanity lower than being a hired killer. He had seen parents that abuse their kids. He saw this before, but never at such an extreme. When they got to a run down home, the man that was apparently Melissa's father came out and spanked her.  
  
"Don't run off like that again!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jack grabbed his wrist, and froze the joint, preventing its use.  
  
"You'd better learn to behave, because I'm always watching."  
  
"And who the hell are you? Jack Frost?" He asked, probably guessing from the get up.  
  
"Well it's nice to know some grown ups still believe in me. Now I demand you take GOOD care of your children, or I'll take them away from you, and see to it they get a good home."  
  
Jack saw Melissa's siblings look out to see what was going on. Then he caught the man's fist, and formed a thick layer of ice on it.  
  
"WHAT THE?????"  
  
Jack didn't want to give a bad example to the kids. Instead of freezing him solid, which would kill him, he froze his feet to the ground, and his hands together. It'd melt soon enough in this weather. Then he rounded up the kids, and began to lead them to an orphanage.  
  
Batman was lying on the ground in pain, and Slash raised his lead sword to cut Batman in half. Then the sword heated up fast, and he let go off it. His hands had nasty burns on them.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?????????"  
  
Then he wrapped the handle of his sword with cloth from his shirt, and carried it as he left, unable to wield it with such burns. Then Terrance licked Batman's face.  
  
"Ugh. I'm up. and thanks for the save.."  
  
Batman saw that Terrance had breathed fire on Slash's sword. Then he looked at Terrance, and could swear he was smiling.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
Forte: . What inspired Frosty?  
  
Beelzemon: You mean Jack Frost? Well I.  
  
Forte: I KNOW it wasn't for Batman Beyond.  
  
Beelzemon: . No, I was going to put him in my Metal Gear fic, but putting him here shows his actual personality.  
  
Forte: . Okay.. And your game wasn't in the mail.  
  
(Beelzemon then pounds his head on the table.) 


	8. The plot thickens

I can't believe someone cares about the fic. I haven't updated it in over two months!  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jack Frost got the kids to an orphanage.  
  
"Jack, what are you going to do about our daddy? He's going to hurt us when he finds us."  
  
Jack hadn't thought of that. He DID say he was taking them to an orphanage. He shifted his weight onto his right foot, and rested his head on his right hand, resting his right arm on his left arm, which crossed over his front side.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to deal with him."  
  
"Will we see you again?" Melissa asked him.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm always around during the winter."  
  
Then he skated off, and before long, ended up back to the bastard father of the kids.  
  
"I took them to the orphanage, and now to finish up my job."  
  
"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you going to do to me?"  
  
"You have a heart of ice, so why not have your physical heart reflect that."  
  
Then Frost put his hand on the struggling man's chest, and a cool blue energy flowed into the poor man's body.  
  
"Feels like a heart attack right now, doesn't it?"  
  
The man seemed like he was trying to breathe, but simply couldn't.  
  
"Don't bother. You can't breathe because your lungs are stiff."  
  
The man was turning blue in the face.  
  
"You starved those poor children of love, so I'll starve you of another necessary thing."  
  
Then the man was breathing again, but Frost only laughed.  
  
"Yep, I still got it."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm still alive."  
  
"Depends on your definition of 'alive'. Put too much strain on your heart now, and you die."  
  
Then Frost started walking off, purposely giving the man a chance to try to shout at him.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The jerk was obviously blinded in rage, since his axe hammer blows could NEVER reach Frost. Then the man's eyes bugged out, and he was trying to clutch his chest.  
  
"Opps, did I forget to mention I LITERALLY made your heart ice? Guess I did. Don't say I didn't warn you though......"  
  
Jack watched the bastard cough up blood, lung tissue, and shards of ice. He smirked.  
  
"Sorry if it hurts, but you deserve to suffer."  
  
Then Frost skated off.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terry used the fire escape to get back into Max's apartment with Terrance.  
  
"THANK GOD YOU'RE BOTH ALL RIGHT!"  
  
"If it weren't for 'Terry', I'd be a goner right now......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frost was skating along the streets, when he found Slash muttering obscenities in an alley while wrapping his hands with bandages coated in medical goo for healing burns.  
  
"So you failed to bag the bat, eh Slush?"  
  
"IT'S SLASH YOU FROZEN FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Frost frowned.  
  
"Let me guess, the ref forgot to call interference from the sidelines."  
  
"Exactly. Someone.........or more likely some THING...... made my sword hotter than Scorcher's 'shows'."  
  
Frost shuddered at the name Scorcher.  
  
"Sheesh. Whoever hired the whole lot of us wants Batman dead pretty badly."  
  
"Pretty rich too.......or has access to some pretty heavy duty stuff from Wayne-Powers industries."  
  
"What I want to know is why the guy can't nail Batman on his own."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well, it's my turn to get a crack at the pest. After all, winter's coming early this year, and bats have to hibernate....... only he's not waking up this time!"  
  
Then Frost skated off......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde man with the sunglasses watched Frost skate off.  
  
"Heh, I guess Frosty thinks he's hot stuff. Well, I may not be the pyro genius Firefly......"  
  
Then the man took out a pack of matches, closed his hand, and opened it, revealing it to be empty.  
  
"But I have some tricks of my own..........."  
  
Then he closed his hand again, and when he reopened it, there was the pack of matches, only on fire.  
  
"Magic tricks DO come in handy..........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now you're all curious why you were called here, and believe me, it's no laughing matter."  
  
Kyle had figured as much considering the wait.  
  
"Unfortunately, humans with malicious intent have recently assaulted and murdered several dragons in Western Europe about a week ago."  
  
THAT caught Kyle's attention.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"WAS THIS SPECIFICALLY AIMED AT US!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Clan master called for order. His aged appearance certainly made him appear to be an elder dragon.  
  
"This was indeed aimed directly at the dragon population, as they were equipped with goggles that pierced our magically disguises."  
  
Then a slide was switched, and a large group of humans was on screen, a couple in the shadows. Slash, Jack Frost, and the blonde man from earlier where in the photo.  
  
"These are the men that attacked our brethren. We have gathered as much information as we can on them, and we have very disturbing news to follow......."  
  
Then another slide switched, and a black haired man around twenty with a thin but muscular frame, a scar across his face, slightly tan skin, and red eyes was shown. Most of the dragons gathered there gasped in fear.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"CLAN MASTER, YOU KILLED HIM YOURSELF, WE SAW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I did indeed slay this evil foe, but he has kept his promise to return."  
  
Kyle raised his arm.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Most of the other dragons stared at him.  
  
"THAT'S DAMIEN WREXSOUL!!!!!!!!!!! BACK IN THE DARK AGES, HE RUTHLESSLY MURDERED INNOCENT PEOPLE AND DRAGONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GLAD HE DIDN'T RUN BOTH RACES INTO EXTINCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kyle thought about it.  
  
"But isn't he a human being?"  
  
Several of the dragons got annoyed, but the Clan master explained it for Kyle, and the other dragons that knew nothing.  
  
"Damien was a powerful sorcerer, who even exceeded the most vile and evil of forces that preceded him. Ultimately, all races and beings confronted him in a final battle to determine the fate of all living creatures. In the end, we had to turn his own magic against him, and I was the one that managed to force him into a dark hole in the fabric of existence itself. We all assumed he was dead, but apparently, he's not. Apparently, he hired these men to attack us, but didn't count on our sources to trace it to him, or for us to recognize him.........."  
  
Then they all heard malevolent laughter, along with slow clapping.  
  
"Excellent memory Clan master......or should I use the name I called you? What was it now? Oh yes, I remember, I called you 'A pitiful excuse of a dragon.'"  
  
Then most of the dragons froze in fear as the same man in the slide walked behind several of the dragons, and headed straight for the Clan master. Strangely, the man was wearing attire DEFINITELY not medieval. He had on jeans, a gray shirt, a brown coat, black gloves, and cowboy boots sans spurs.  
  
"I didn't forgive you for sending me into another dimension. Of course, I didn't forgive King Arthur for giving me that scar either. Let's see....THAT adventure was an unsung victory. No one wanted to remember the day I nearly destroyed everything........"  
  
Damien then unexpectedly jumped onto the table, and stared down the Clan master. Then he pointed at him as he said the rest of his rant.  
  
"Don't worry about the other dragons. My vendetta is only with you......."  
  
Then Damien opened his hand, and energy flashed from it, destroying the Clan master, and putting the others in shock. Damien smirked, and jumped down. Then he picked up a fang that survived the blast, looked at it, threw it up in the air, and then caught it.  
  
"As I said, my vendetta is not with dragons. Just that one. I only hired those fools to see if he was still alive. Seeing how old he's become, perhaps I should have let him live.........:  
  
Then all the dragons were in a rage, but Damien merely pointed his open hand at them, and let the energy forming in front of it tell them he wasn't going to let them take him lightly.  
  
"Besides, I'm not COMPLETELY bad now. I just don't forgive grudges. Is there a Kyle here?"  
  
Kyle blinked as some dragons stared at him.  
  
"Who, me?" He asked, scared of what the man might do.  
  
"Mm-hmm. I've been keeping track of those fools I hired, and I'm pretty sure you'll hate knowing who they're after now."  
  
Then Damien swirled his hand in the air, and the face of Terry McGinnis appeared.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Damien smirked.  
  
"You'd better hurry now. It's a LONG flight back to the states..........."  
  
Then Damien disappeared. 


End file.
